fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshimaru Mahiru
|image = |-|Civilian= |-|Pretty Cure= |katakana = 星丸まひる|romaji = |anime = Starlight☆Hearts Precure!|ProfColor2 = Plum|age = 14|gender = Female|hair = Light Blonde|eye = Dark Magenta|family = Hoshimaru Tsubasa (mother) Hoshimaru Rei (father) Hoshimaru Erin (younger sister)|seiyuu = Suzuki Konomi|debut = StHePC01|ego = Cure Cosmo|power = Hope Wisdom|item = Space Heart Commune|hair2 = Pale Amethyst|eye2 = Violet|debut2 = StHePC01|theme = Purple}} '|星丸まひる}} is the lead cure of [[Starlight☆Hearts Precure!|''Starlight☆Hearts Precure!]]. Mahiru is a nerdy and usually quiet girl from Yozora. Despite being quiet, Mahiru has a creative mind and big heart, and will do anything for her friends. As '''Cure Cosmo', she represents hope and wisdom and her theme color is purple. Her catchphrase is . History / History}} Appearance Mahiru Cure Cosmo Personality Mahiru is a nerdy and usually quiet girl from Yozora. Despite being quiet, Mahiru has a creative mind and big heart, and will do anything for her friends. As well as this, she usually displays great intelligence and wisdom. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Cosmo is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mahiru who represents hope and wisdom whilst her theme color is purple. To transform, Mahiru needs her Space Heart Commune and needs to shout "Precure! Shine Bright!". Her main attack is Cosmo Gleam. Transformation The transformation begins with Mahiru opening up her Space Heart Commune. She then taps the rose three times and shouts "Precure! Shine Bright!". After, she rises the commune in the air and it emits a bright glow, transforming the surrounding area into the transformation background. Several beams of amethyst-colored light then shoot out of the commune and, as she spins, two of the beams form her midriff baring top. Then, as she jumps, the remaining beam of light forms her skirt. Afterwards, she taps her feet together and her boots appear whilst also clapping her hands to make her gloves appear. Her hair then grows longer and it pulls itself into twintails whilst shifting to a pale amethyst. Finally, her bow with the Starlight☆Hearts insignia appears and she recites her introduction speech as she finishes with her transformation pose. Attacks * - Cure Cosmo's main attack. She first performs it in episode 01. Etymology means "star circle" with meaning "star" and meaning "circle". has no specific meaning in hiragana however, the kanji means "broad daylight" or "midday".https://www.behindthename.com/name/mahiru/submitted Therefore, her name means "broad daylight star circle" or "midday star circle" if using the kanji for Mahiru. Cure Cosmo means "a prefix relating to the world or the universe" Songs Mahiru's voice actress, Suzuki Konomi, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays. Solo * [[Starlight's Wisdom|'Starlight's Wisdom']] Duet/Group Trivia * Mahiru is the first lead cure to come from a world other than Earth ** However, this makes her the 10th Cure to originate from a different world; after: Milk/Milky Rose, Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion, Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat, Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse, Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword, Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess, Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical and Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice Gallery / Gallery}} References Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Hope using Cures Category:Stars using Cures